A Series of Fortunate Events
by ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Blaise start running into each other in a variety of interesting ways, Blaise's interest is piqued by the attitude and behaviour of the Man-Who-Conquered.
1. But I Like Her Biscuits!

Harry hurried down a corridor of the Ministry, throwing looks over his shoulder as he went. He spotted a mostly unused door and slipped inside, casting several very strong locking charms. He turned around and sagged against the door, sighing in relief. She wouldn't find him here, it was too close to the Minister's office, hopefully, she wouldn't think to come this far. Opening his eyes he saw he wasn't the only one in the room as he had previously thought. Sitting in one of the armchairs was a gorgeous dark-skinned man who looked vaguely familiar. Harry cocked his head slightly to the side trying to place him, his eyes raked over the muscular body that was hidden beneath a grey tailored suit and darker outer robes. It wasn't until he saw the emerald tie pin that it twigged. "Zabini," he said, "What are you doing here?"

The Slytherin Alumna inclined his head in greeting, "I'm waiting on the Minister. We have a lunch reservation, he asked me to wait as he was running a little behind." His rich voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine, "though I think now I might be the one running late if you do not take those charms from the door."

Harry looked at the door he was still leaning on, "er, right, sorry about that," he waved his wand at the door again and took down the locking charms. Turning back he came into the room and flopped down comfortably onto one of the couches provided.

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry had his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch. "So is there a reason why you ran in here like your robes were lit with fiendfyre?" asked Zabini after a beat.

Harry visibly shuddered, "I'm hiding from my secretary," he replied.

"Your secretary?" the darker man asked, disbelief seeping into his voice, Harry nodded, "the Great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Head Auror and Lead Hit-Wizard, is hiding from his secretary?"

Harry snorted, "I'd take Voldemort over Emmanuella Jenkins any day."

Zabini raised an eyebrow, though Potter didn't see it, "why don't you just fire her? Surely that's within your control?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the ex-Slytherin, with a smile playing on his lips, "you've never tried her chocolate raisin biscuits, plus she's amazingly efficient, I don't really know what I'd do without her."

Zabini looked at Potter puzzled, "so then why are you hiding from her?"

Harry shuddered again and looking towards the door before leaning forward a bit, he dropped his voice and said in a horrified whisper, "she's trying to make me try on dress robes." He sat back once again and in a more normal tone continued, "despite the fact she already has my sizing and I have more than enough robes already, she insisting on new ones for that stupid ministry gala in a month."

"You mean the Ministry Gala that is held every year to commemorate your defeat of You-Know-Who?"

"That's the one," Harry replied.

"You don't want to go?" Zabini asked the obvious question, finding Potter to be quite intriguing.

"Not if I can help it, they expect me to kiss arse, shake every hand and someone _always_ asks me to dance," Harry moaned.

Zabini snorted delicately, "Your dancing hasn't improved then since the Yule Ball I take it."

Harry folded his arms across his chest, "s'not like I've exactly had the time for _dancing lessons_. As you said, I am Head Auror and a Hit-Wizard, I've had more important things on my mind." he said obstinately.

"Or you've yet to find the correct partner to dance with," Zabini pointed out.

Harry smirked at him, "is that an offer?" Before Zabini could formulate a reply, the door opened and the Minister's personal secretary poked her head around the door.

"Mr Zabini, Minister Shacklebolt is ready for you now. Oh, Harry, Emma's looking for you, shall I tell her where you are?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"You do that Gracie, and I'll make sure the Weasley Twins target you as their latest unsuspecting product tester." Harry told her, "I'd like to enjoy what's left of my lunch break, thank you." Gracie laughed and left the room.

Zabini stood and smoothed his robes, "well Potter, it's been.. interesting."

Harry flashed him a smile before spinning on the sofa to lay down on it, "likewise, Zabini," he said closing his eyes and for all intents and purposes, appeared to go to sleep. Zabini shook his head at the conundrum that was Potter and left to have lunch with the Minister of Magic.

* * *

 **AN: Decided to post this as I thought you guys might enjoy it! I've got a few chapters now and a general idea of where I want this to head. This story I think will be fairly short and the chapters will reflect that. Hope you like it!**

 **So what did you think of the first chapter? :D**

 **R &R please!**  
 **Much love ArielSakura**  
 **xxx**


	2. Bathroom Emergency!

The next time Blaise saw Harry he happened to be on his way out of the men's bathroom at the Ministry when Potter barged through the door and leant on it, panting slightly. "Zabini! What are you doing here?" Blaise had his hand still outstretched to reach for the door when this happened, so they were, in fact, very close. Blaise pulled his hand back and raised an amused eyebrow, "I was dropping off some parchmentwork to the Department of Magical Imports and Exports. What are you doing? Hiding from your secretary again?"

Harry chuckled, "the press actually," he replied, "bloody pests won't leave me alone."

"Oh?" Blaise asked, "and why's that?"

"We finally caught Rodolphus Lestrange, and they want me to give a statement," Harry told him.

"Surely that is within your job description though? And why wouldn't you want the world to know you have finally caught the murdering bastard?" Blaise asked slightly confused.

Harry grimaced, "I do want everyone to know, it's just the press twist my words and don't allow me to answer. I need to get back to my desk so I can write a formal statement. That way they have to print it verbatim and the team responsible will get the credit."

"You weren't the one to catch him?" questioned Blaise.

Harry shook his head, "not really, I got a lead and together with the team that I took, tracked him down. He and I duelled yes, but it was really the others that caught him. Seamus cast the disarming curse, Marcus, the stunner and incarcerus and Ernie was the one who handcuffed him and brought him in. I just distracted Lestrange." Blaise was stunned at Harry's modesty.

"Right, and duelling with a powerful wizard who had no intention of being taken alive is nothing, is it?" Harry shrugged again, Blaise blinked and decided to change the subject, "so how do you propose on getting out of here unnoticed?"

Harry just suddenly seemed to realise exactly where he was and Blaise saw his cheeks redden slightly as his mind worked. "Right, erm, I'll become invisible and follow you out. They didn't see me come in here, so they shouldn't be looking for me to come out."

Blaise raised both eyebrows this time and with a smirk, he said, "and what if someone spots the disillusionment charm and cancels it? It might look as though we're having some sort of clandestine affair." He watched as the colour on Potters cheeks got darker, that was interesting.

Potter patted his robe pockets and pulled out an invisibility cloak, "I'm good," he said as he covered himself. Blaise was impressed with the cloak, it was obviously very high quality, he couldn't see anything even as close as he was and there was usually some distortion from the charms used to make the cloaks.

Shrugging, Blaise nodded, "very well, but this is assuming I'll go along with your plan," he said as he leant sideways on the wall next to them, crossing his legs at the ankle.

The hood of the cloak popped off and he saw the confusion in Potters eyes before the messy-haired man chuckled, "right, Slytherin, of course, can't do anything out of the goodness of your hearts."

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Gryffindor, thinking that anyone _would_ help out of the goodness of their heart when they can use a situation to their advantage."

"Oh?" asked Harry in a teasing tone, "so are you saying you're not a good person? I am Head Auror you know, might want to watch what you say."

Blaise let a wicked smile curve his lips, "oh I can be very, very good, on occasion." He watched as Harry swallowed heavily.

"Er, right, well what did you have in mind?" he asked, his voice coming out a little breathless.

Blaise pushed off the wall and stepped closer, Harry had to tilt his head back to see his face properly, cursing his height for what had to be close to the millionth time. The silence stretched between them for a long moment before Blaise said, "a future favour."

Harry's eyebrows snapped together in anger, "I'm not agreeing to that," he said but before he could go further Blaise interrupted.

"Nothing that would compromise your reputation or your job, I'll promise to ask nothing of you in your professional capacity." Harry searched his eyes for a moment, he must have seen something as he relaxed and nodded and flipped up his hood. "Well, after me then, I suppose," Blaise said, and with another wicked smile he leant towards where the Head Auror was standing. His arm reaching out, he heard a sharp intake of breath as his face and body came close enough to feel the heat coming from the other man. He could smell the tantalizing scent of male aftershave and scent that must be uniquely Harry Potter. His hand moved past the other man and grasped the door handle, twisting he pushed the door open and stepped around the place where Harry was standing and walked into the corridor. He held the door for a moment with his elbow as he pretended to smooth his robes, he felt it when Potter brushed past him and nodded minutely at the muttered thanks. Turning towards the main entrance he left the ministry.


	3. Coffee Shop Surprise!

**AN: 1/11/17: GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER TWO! I have edited the story and inserted a new chapter there.**

* * *

Blaise was just walking out of his favourite café run by the enterprising Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbot, clutching a large triple shot cappuccino. He had been working some very long hours lately and found he needed the boost in the mornings. Stepping out of the door he was immediately jostled as someone ran into him, spilling his entire coffee down the front of his robes.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.. Zabini?"

Blaise looked up from where he was trying to mop up the mess to the familiar voice of Potter. He arched an eyebrow at the dark-haired man who was wearing entirely muggle clothes. Dark, fitted jeans, light grey round-collared shirt and a leather jacket completed his outfit.

"Here, let me," Harry said, aiming his wand at Zabini's attire and cleaning it of coffee. "I really am sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry. Let me buy you a new one as an apology."

Blaise inclined his head at the offer and stepped back inside the café, "why are you in a hurry this time Potter? Hot date?"

Harry flashed him a grin as he followed him inside, "something like that." Blaise wondered for a moment why his stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought. "Hannah!" Harry called out in greeting, as he walked quickly up to the counter.

"Harry," replied the blonde, smiling back at him, she glanced at Blaise who was now coffeeless and chuckled, "you didn't spill another customer's coffee in your eagerness to come in did you?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair sheepishly as he shrugged, "you know me, can't wait to see my precious girl."

Hannah laughed again, "she's upstairs waiting for you. You'd better hurry before she thinks you've stood her up again."

Harry grimaced, "I didn't mean to cancel last time, we had a case.."

Hannah interrupted him, "I know that, and she knows that, but she's still terribly excited about today."

Harry nodded before looking back at Blaise, "I am sorry again, Hannah will fix you up another drink. I need to get going though. I'm sure we'll run into each other again," he finished with a small grin.

Blaise returned the smile with a smirk of his own, "of that I have no doubt, Potter. Perhaps though next time, you can check to see if I'm holding a hot beverage?" Harry blushed and nodded and then quickly bolted up the stairs.

Hannah surreptitiously watched Blaise watching Harry as she prepared his coffee again and decided to tease him a little. "Sorry about Harry's abruptness, it's just he's a little eager for today. He's had to put this outing off a few times now and he hates disappointing her."

"Oh?" Blaise asked, his eyes leaving the staircase and trying to feign disinterest in the topic.

Hannah nodded, "Yes, they've had this planned for months now, but something always seems to come up." She said as she handed him the coffee cup.

"Right," replied Blaise, as he took the cup from Hannah he wondered how long he could get away with lingering in the café. Deciding that he really couldn't as he'd been on his way out already, he thanked her and left. He quickly walked across the street and noticing a second-hand bookstore across the road, decided to peruse the titles as he waited to see if Harry would make an appearance. He had almost finished his coffee when the bell of the café chimed cheerfully. Blaise glanced up to see Potter exit the café with a little blonde girl, who was the spitting image of the woman he had made his coffee every morning for the last few weeks. She couldn't be more than three or four years old, the realisation that she was Longbottom's daughter caused something inside him to relax. He watched Potter swing her up onto his shoulders and walk down the street towards the apparation point.

Vanishing his now empty coffee cup, he resumed his walk down the street whistling a jaunty little tune.


	4. The Ministry Gala

**AN: Needed a break from writing 'Maybe They Did Know What They Were Doing' so I decided to revisit this. Hope you like the new update! It's a bit of a longer chapter than the starter ones. I think they will be around this length from now on.**

* * *

Harry entered the Gala already wincing internally as he saw heads swivel his way. Brushing a hand down his new robes he made his way down the stairs and made a beeline towards the bar and the bushy-brown hair he'd spotted. "Hey Ron, hey Hermione," he said as approached his two best friends.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she saw him, pulling him into a quick hug as Ron clapped a hand on his back, "you came! I honestly thought I'd have to leave in a minute to drag you here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "yeah well, I thought it might be better if you didn't this time, what with what happened last year." Ron snorted remembering the hex Hermione had placed on Harry's undergarments. They would get tighter and tighter, the further he got away from her. Effectively trapping him within a ten-foot vicinity of the witch.

"Well, if you and Ron would act a bit more like the grown-ups you're supposed to be. I wouldn't have to resort to those jealousy charms I found in the Black library now would I?" She said with her hands on her hips and a grin spreading across her face. Harry just rolled his eyes and signalled the bartender for a drink.

Turning back around he made eye-contact with Kingsley, the Minister for Magic's face becoming predatory as he laid eyes on the Head Auror. "Right, well if you'll excuse me," Harry said to his friends, "it's time to play 'dodge the politics'." With that, he dove into the crowd smiling and nodding at everyone he passed, never stopping. That was the trick. 'Just keep swimming,' he muttered to himself over and over. For this was exactly what it was like, swimming through dense, shark-infested waters, that if he stopped moving for a second he'd be swallowed up by the crowd and lose his sanity.

Harry soon spotted a safe zone, that is to say, a shadowy corner behind a column that the design team had tried to hide by putting large decorative bushes in front of. Grinning in triumph he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no-one was watching him directly and then he dove between the branches. Sighing gratefully when no-one yelled his name. Taking a sip of the Ogden's he had been served at the bar, he sighed again and nursed the drink close to his chest.

* * *

Blaise had been watching Harry from his spot across the room since the shorter man had entered the event. He watched him as he made his way to the bar to greet his friends, and then had watched with an amused smile as the other man smiled and dodged simpering fanatics and politicians. Blaise's grin had grown wider when he saw Harry furtively dash into a hidden alcove. Draining his drink, he summoned two more from a passing tray and made his way across the room, to confront and tease him for escaping the party.

* * *

"So, hidden waiting rooms, bathrooms and now hiding behind some bushes?" came a deeply amused voice.

Harry jerked suddenly, his wand slipping down into his hand at the unexpected voice. "Oh, it's you Zabini," he said relaxing when he saw the taller man. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his gut trusted the man.

The darker man chuckled, "indeed it is. You have fast reflexes. Though, it's a bit hard for me to attack whilst holding two drinks."

Harry hummed in agreement, "why do you have two drinks? It's not like they are hard to come by here."

Blaise held one out, "ah, but I thought perhaps you needed a refill, after all, the less you leave your hiding place, the less likely you'll be discovered."

Harry snorted and accepted the drink, when the ring he wore as Head Auror did not alert him to any danger, he took a sip. "Thank you, I was out." He replied. "How'd you know I was here?" he asked.

"I watched you when you came in," Blaise replied. "It was amusing to see you head for the nearest place to get away."

Harry blushed lightly, "yeah well, they don't really want _me_ here." He said with a little disgust colouring his tone.

Blaise arched an eyebrow and leaned one shoulder against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankle he said, "oh?"

Harry just looked back at him impassively, "it's true, they would all notice if I wasn't here at all. But, now that I am." He shrugged and took another sip of whiskey. "They can go back to whatever sycophantic, power-hungry conversations though were having and content themselves with brown-nosing everyone they run into."

"And you intend for that not to be you?" Blaise questioned.

"You got that bloody well right," Harry said decisively. "It's not like they listen to anything I have to say anyway, that just talk _at_ you." He said a sneer covering his face.

Blaise smiled to himself, deciding to change the subject he dragged his eyes rather obviously down Harry's body and replied, "your robes suit you."

Harry looked down, a blush staining his cheeks again, "Er, thanks, I um, took your advice. Went and saw that Mr Titchings."

"Oh?" Blaise asked, prompting Harry to elaborate.

"Yeah, he was really good actually, just asked me what I didn't like and took my measurements. He only made me try on a few things and then sent me away. Three days later, these rocked up." Harry brushed another hand over the material, it was rather nice and the robes were comfortable and fit extremely well.

Blaise smiled, "I told you he was good," he responded as he took another sip of his drink.

"You did," came the reply and the stood silently for a moment, Harry suddenly very keenly aware of the small space they stood in. He shifted slightly and averted his eyes from the strong gaze of the Slytherin, fiddling with his glass he said, "so, er, what have you been up to since school?" He asked, he was actually quite interested in the other man. Since they'd started running into each other he had found himself thinking about him more and more.

Blaise lifted one shoulder fluidly, "I spent some time travelling. I have family in Italy and I spent a lot of time with them. Learning family recipes from my Nonna."

"You cook?" Harry said, perking up interestedly.

Blaise inclined his head graciously, "I enjoy cooking, why? Do you?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "yeah, I love to cook, though I rarely get a chance to anymore." Blaise raised his eyebrow again and Harry was beginning to realise this is what the other man did when he was waiting to hear more. So he continued to speak, relishing the fact that the other man seemed to want to listen. "I learned to cook young," he said voice a little flat as he recounted why he had learned to cook. "but I loved experimenting, figuring out how things interacted with each other, why certain things tasted different when cooked different ways. It's nice too, to see people enjoy the food you make. When I was little, I wanted to be a chef when I grew up, own my restaurant and travel the world."

"What stopped you?" Blaise asked.

Harry snorted, "are you serious? The wizarding world would go mad if I quit being an Auror to become a chef. It's just not expected."

"You never really struck me as the type of person to do what was expected of you," Blaise intoned as he took another sip of his whiskey.

Harry sighed as he leaned heavily against the column, "I'm not really, I just, after the war, I was so busy helping to 'clean up' the Death Eaters that it just became my job. I'm good at it too, which is why I have the positions I'm in. But."

"Your heart's not in it." Blaise inferred.

Harry looked at him, "yeah, I guess so. I never thought this would be my life you know? Chasing bad guys all the time, always seeing the horrible side of life.

"Why don't you get to cook now?" Blaise asked trying to steer the conversation away from unhappy waters.

Harry shrugged, "I don't have the time, I barely have time to see my godkids let alone cook. When I saw you the other day at Hannah's I was picking up Lucy, we went to the zoo." He said with a small smile remembering the fun day they had. "I'd already had to reschedule that outing three times because of different cases. To cook I'd actually have to find the time to stock the fridge with something other than bread, juice and butterbeer."

Blaise nodded, "what are you doing Friday night?" he asked abruptly.

Harry blinked surprised at the seemingly random question, "er.. nothing at the moment, I'm supposed to have the night rostered off. So unless an urgent case comes up.."

"Perfect," Blaise said as he pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Harry, "I've decided on my favour." He told the Auror.

Harry bit his lip as he looked up at the taller man, "oh? And what's that?"

"I'll owl you the details later, keep the night open for me?" he asked in a low voice, leaning in a little so that they were scant inches apart. He smirked inwardly as he saw bright green eyes dilate and he noticed Harry's breathing speed up.

Harry managed a nod, "sure," he said.

Blaise smirked openly then, Harry felt his heart stutter at the sight of it. "Good, I need to go, but I'll be seeing you soon."

Harry could only nod mutely as he watched the darker man walk away, his eyes drifting over the man's broad shoulders and slender waist as he did so. What had he just agreed to?

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this!**  
 **Don't forget you can find me on** facebook **, www . facebook** ariel . sakura . **100**

 **(just take out the spaces)**

 **Love**  
 **Ariel**  
 **xx**


	5. Ailleacht Drive

**AN: So once I had finished Chapter 4, Chapter 5 was just begging to be written, you'll see why ;)**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his office staring absently at the corner of his desk. He was supposed to be going over the reports that his Aurors had handed in to make sure all the information was there, but he just couldn't find the motivation. He also couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Zabini out of his head. His mind kept drifting between that and the dreams he had come up with as a child. Groaning he let his head fall back on the back of the seat and he swivelled around to stare out the window. He gazed out the window, staring for a moment at the steadily growing larger black spot in the sky. Realising it was an owl he flicked his wand to open the window. The somewhat familiar owl hooted gratefully and dropped onto his desk. Harry noticed the large package and quickly cast the standard spells before untying it. He gave the owl a treat and it flew off. Harry shrugged, obviously the owner did not need a reply. Harry untied the string that held the package together and lifted the note that covered the package first.

 _Friday night at 6pm floo to this address: Ailleacht Drive  
Dress comfortable._

 _Thought you might enjoy this, for when you have the time._

 _Blaise Zabini_

Harry frowned in confusion at the vague note and laid it aside. Pulling the rest of the wrapping from the parcel he lifted a beautifully illustrated cookbook from Italy. Flicking his wand at the kettle he absently made himself a cup of tea and was lost in the glossy pages for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Harry stood in front of his fireplace, shifting from foot to foot. Zabini had told him to dress comfortably, but he wasn't sure what he was dressing for. He'd ended up with a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a long sleeved Henley t-shirt. Screwing up his nose, he stepped through the flames, calling out his destination as he did so.

Stumbling slightly as he stepped out the other side, Merlin he hated floo's, he looked around what seemed to be a waiting room. There were large windows along one side of the room and Harry was immediately drawn to the view. It appeared they were high up on some mountaintop that looked out of a deep valley and fields. "Beautiful, isn't it?" came a rumbling voice from behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Blaise leaning against the doorway.

He looked back out at the setting sun, throwing vibrant, dying colours over the landscape. "Yeah," he agreed softly, too stunned at the sight to say anything else. He felt Blaise come to stand beside him.

"My father was a developer," Blaise said after a moment, "I found the deeds and the plans for this place amongst his things a while ago and decided I wanted to build it." Harry nodded, he bit his lip for a moment as he recalled what little he knew of the other man's family. It wasn't much, only what was whispered about his mother in the Auror department.

"So, what's your favour?" he asked boldly after a moment, turning to face the darker man.

"Come, I'll show you." Blaise said, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back as he led him down a hallway. They entered a large, well lit, commercial kitchen. It was clearly a magical kitchen but Harry could see many muggle utensils and influences as well.

"Wow," he said, "this is amazing."

Blaise huffed a little laugh at Harry's enthusiasm, "I'm glad you think so."

Harry looked around a little before turning back to Blaise, "so? The favour?"

Blaise shrugged, "I thought we could cook a meal together, you said you hadn't had a chance to do so in a long time, I have a fully equipped kitchen and fridge."

Harry frowned, "that sounds more like a favour for me, not for you."

Blaise moved forward so that he was standing right in front of Harry, "it might appear that way. But, it's not."

Harry was still confused, "I don't understand what you get out of this."

Blaise let a smirk curl at the corner of his mouth, "the pleasure of your company of course."

Harry sucked in a breath, "my company?"

Blaise nodded, "you're intriguing Harry Potter, and not just for what they write about you in the papers. I want to get to know you better. What better way to do that, than to spend time with you in a relaxed setting?"

Harry's eyes still shone with mild confusion, "okay Zabini, but it hardly seems fair. I'm not really that interesting."

Blaise chuckled and he leant forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Call me Blaise, and let me be the judge of that," he pulled back and walked to the fridge. Harry was glad as it gave him a moment to breathe. He wasn't sure why, but Blaise Zabini had the strangest effect on him. He watched as the double doors to the fridge were thrown open, "so, Harry. What do you feel like cooking?"

Harry stepped forward to look at what was inside the refrigerator, spotting numerous items he started pulling things out eagerly. An idea blooming and gaining form as he reached for ingredient after ingredient.

Handing a few things to Blaise as his arms got full Harry eventually let the doors close. Placing the ingredients down on the bench top he moved towards the knives he had seen magically stuck to the wall. "So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked hesitantly, as he thumbed a couple of blades, bringing a few over as Blaise levitated some chopping boards to settle in front of them.

"For starters," Blaise said as he pulled the onions towards him and started to peel them, "what are we making?" Harry laughed lightly as the trepidation that had been filling him eased. Quickly he informed Blaise of his vision and they set about cooking the meal. They worked surprisingly well together, moving about each other as if they had been doing it for years. Both seemingly knowing where the other was at all times, Harry felt Blaise's hand on him more than once, a light touch on the hips here as he leaned past to grab some item, an arm brushing past him as he added ingredients, the gentle dabbing of a cloth when the tomato Harry was cutting squirted juice and seeds on his cheek, his laugh had been low and melodious and had sent shivers down Harry's spine. The touches had felt easy, natural and Harry found himself reciprocating. They chatted about light topics. Blaise telling Harry stories about his travels around the Italian country side before settling with his family. Harry chiming in with his own comments about his workplace (what he could share) and the success the Weasley twins were having at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

When Blaise had looked quizzically at Harry about why he was talking about the shop so proudly, he replied "I gave the Twins my Tri-Wizard winnings. They started the shop with it. I've been their silent partner ever since."

"That was generous of you," Blaise commented, "it was a thousand galleons wasn't it?"

"It wasn't mine, not really," Harry said, looking down at the sauce he was currently stirring, memories of taking the cup and the graveyard suddenly filling his head.

Blaise frowned when he noticed the shadows pass over Harry's face and he stepped closer to the other man, suddenly Harry turned around spoon in hand. He held it up for Blaise to try, "taste?" he asked, and Blaise saw it for the subject change it was. Leaning in he wrapped his lips around the spoon and sucked gently.

Licking his lips, he replied in a low voice as his eyes dropped to look Harry up and down, "magnificent."

Harry bit his lip as he felt the heat rise up his neck, he turned around and started stirring again. Was Blaise flirting with him? Grabbing hold of the courage that made him so renowned he asked, "are you flirting with me?"

He felt Blaise step up behind him, felt the heat from the taller man's body set fire to his back, "would it be welcomed if I was?" came the words whispered so close to his ear that Blaise's breath sent waves of sensation over his skin. Harry turned his face to look into stormy grey eyes. Their lips were inches apart and he could feel electricity building between them. Just as he thought he saw Blaise leaning in the timer for the oven went off. Startling them both and dissipating whatever had just built up.

Harry quickly averted his eyes back to the sauce and took it off the heat before it could bubble over as Blaise pulled the chicken parcels and vegetables from the oven. 'What was that? Was he about to kiss me? Was I about to _let_ him?' Harry wondered. They quietly plated up the meals and Blaise levitated them before Harry could pick one up. "This way," he said as he led Harry back down the hall, past the room Harry had entered and into a large dining area, the walls were completely made of glass to take in the breathtaking scenery. He led Harry out onto a balcony and soon discovered it had many charms placed to protect them from the cold that was bound to be found otherwise. He sat at the small table for two that had been set up and Blaise settled the plates in front of them. He then summoned a bottle of wine and uncorked it. Watching as Blaise poured both Harry and himself a glass, he couldn't help asking. "So what is this place?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow sardonically, "it's a restaurant, or, at least I hope it will be."

"Oh?" Harry asked, wanting this time for Blaise to be the one to talk. He cut into the chicken and moaned lightly as the flavours from the seasoning and the sauce coated his tongue. He felt Blaise watching him and he hurriedly took a sip of the white wine in an attempt to cool his blush.

"Like I said, I found this in my father's plans and I decided that I wanted to honour him by one day opening this place. I haven't gotten very far though."

"How come?" Harry asked interestedly.

"As much as I would no doubt enjoy the business side of running a restaurant, I really only have a flair for Italian cooking. Whilst I love it with a passion, I also know that the business will not stay overly successful for long if I limit myself to the one style of cuisine. I want to be able to offer a changing menu, I also.."

"What?" Harry asked, unaware that he had been hanging on every word. "Well," Harry looked on amusement in his eyes as the ever unruffled Slytherin appeared to become flustered.

"It's nothing. So you said godchildren? As in, more than just Longbottom's?" Blaise asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Harry shot him a puzzled grin, but acquiesced the new topic. "Yeah, so there's Lucy and Teddy, Edward Lupin." Harry clarified.

"any relation to Professor Lupin?" asked Blaise.

Harry gave several small nods as he swallowed some more food, "yeah, his son. Remus, Professor Lupin, was sort of like an Uncle to me." He dragged his fork across his plate making patterns in the sauce, "he married Nymphadora Tonks, and they had Teddy, Remus asked me to be his godfather. They died in the final battle." He put his fork down and took another sip of wine. He looked up and met warm grey eyes when he felt a hand cover his.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Harry." Came the emphatic response. Harry bit his lip, the words were the same or similar to what many people had said to him over the years. But this time they seemed to hold more weight. He smiled back in thanks.

"Who looks after Teddy?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence.

"His Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks," Harry replied.

Blaise nodded, "if I remember my histories correctly, she was a Black? Narcissa Malfoy's older sister?"

"Yeah, that's right, she married a muggleborn and they threw her out of the family. But Andy's amazing, plus after Tonks she's the best at helping Teddy control his Metamorphagus powers." Harry told Blaise.

Blaise smiled, "he's a metapmorphagi? That must be quite a handful."

Harry snorted, "you don't know they half of it, when he was a baby all he could do was change is hair colour. Now, he's changing body parts into his favourite animals. I took him to a muggle circus once and had to cover him with my invisibility cloak when he morphed his arms into elephant trunks."

Blaise laughed at the imagery and they passed the next hour chatting amiably about Harry's godchildren and Blaise's young nieces and nephews. "I have two sisters," he told Harry later, "they have always been competitive, but I think this time they are taking it too far. They have three a piece now and Maria has just fallen pregnant again. Gabriella's starting to get that look in her eye again, I swear I'm going to have to slip a sterilising potion in their food one day."

Harry laughed again, he hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time. He decided to tell Blaise as much, "good," said the dark-skinned Italian as he leant forward over the table, "just wait until you have dessert, it's my Nonna's secret recipe."

Harry grinned and leant forwards as well, "how can I say no to a secret recipe?"

Blaise smirked and Harry saw his eyes dart to Harry's lips before he pulled back and took their plates back to the kitchen. Harry sat back and turned his attention once more to the stunning view, the moon was almost full and the sky was full of stars. He could make out distant shapes in the mountainous outlines and as he stood to lean against one of the railings a soft breeze fluttered his fringe against his forehead. Soaking up the quiet and the peace for a few moments, he turned around when he heard the soft clatter of a plate being set down. Meeting Blaise's eyes once more he sat quietly, knowing that something had changed, the atmosphere between them felt thicker and more electrifying than before. Harry felt a tingling sensation along his skin as he resumed his seat. Looking down at the table, Harry saw only one plate with a large serving of Tiramisu. His own eyes darted back up to meet the other man's noting the hesitancy there and the hope, Harry realised this _was_ a date. That Blaise had orchestrated this, possibly from the very time he had asked Harry for the favour. A true smile broke out on Harry's face and he bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a loon. Feeling emboldened by his realisation, Harry picked up his spoon and pushed it into the creamy, coffee-flavoured dessert. Holding it aloft he pointed the spoon towards his dining partner. He watched as a flash of relief passed over Blaise's face and a smile that matched his own spread. Blaise leant forward slowly and in much the same manner as earlier with the sauce, wrapped his lips seductively around the spoon in Harry's hand. Harry couldn't keep back the blush or the sudden feeling of lust he felt watching the other man. Blaise reciprocated Harry's gesture and they silently continued to feed each other pieces of the cake until it was gone. Harry, so wrapped in the moment as he was, hadn't noticed the soft swell of music that had started up until his spoon was set down and his hand was taken. "Dance with me?" Blaise asked softly.

"Sure," Harry said just as softly, not wanting to break the moment, "but I did tell you I'm rubbish at it."

That drew a soft chuckle from the taller man and Harry soon forgot about how terrible he was at dancing when he found himself tugged tightly into Blaise's grasp. Blaise placed one hand on Harry's waist as he held their entwined hands against his chest. Harry's free hand rested on Blaise's bicep and they swayed gently back and forth as the music swirled around them like a breeze. Harry wasn't sure how long they danced, it could have been minutes, it could have been days. All he knew, was that he did not want this night to end. "Neither do I," murmured Blaise as his head dipped slowly to press his lips against Harry's.

Apparently, Harry had spoken out loud.

* * *

 **AN: *holds breath***  
 **What did you think?**


	6. Cancelled Dates, Cancelled Love?

Harry was miserable, it had been two weeks since Blaise had sprung that date on him. Two weeks and three cancelled dates. All of them Harry's fault.

He hadn't meant to cancel so much. But there had been that sudden sting operation on some creature smugglers, then there was an anonymous tip that had led them to Dolohov, one of the few remaining holdouts from Voldemort's Death Eaters and the bastard that cursed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries.

The last one had been a few nights ago when Harry had taken a nasty curse to the chest from a serial rapist they had finally managed to track down. He had spent the night in St. Mungo's and even though they were able to reverse the curse, they couldn't heal it fully and had to wait for it to heal naturally. Harry hadn't told Blaise the reason why he couldn't make the date, only that he was sorry and would make it up to the dark-skinned man. The only response Harry had received to his letter was a short, five word response.

 _I can take a hint._

That had been three days ago and Blaise had not responded to another one of Harry's letters.

Seamus, Harry's right hand man and Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, came in then, with the latest stack of paperwork. Harry sighed heavily. Seamus looked him up and down, "no offense, Harry, but you look like shite."

"Gee, thanks, Seamus," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What's up?" The Irishman asked, sitting on the corner of Harry's desk. "Do we need to crack open the emergency firewhiskey?" He asked, jerking his head towards the large bottle enclosed in a glass case with an attached hammer and a sign stating:

"FOR USE IN THE CASE OF EMERGENCY OR JUST IN CASE"

"No, it's nothing," Harry muttered as he pulled the stack towards him.

"Clearly," Seamus replied, "whatever it is that's bothering you, you should just do something about it. You know, like you always do and then either it'll be fixed and you'll be right, or it won't and you'll be fucked, but you'll know, so you won't be miserable and mopey." Seamus told him.

Harry paused in his notes, about to retort when an idea formed in his mind. He looked up and grinned at Seamus, the Irishman started to look a little uneasy at the mad glint in Harry's eye. "You know what Shae? You're absolutely right. Tell Kingsley I'm taking a personal day." Harry stood and pulled his Auror robes over his head, leaving him dressed in snug jeans and a long sleeved jumper. Depositing them on his chair in a rumpled pile, he dragged a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it neater. Failing as always. "If he asks why," Harry continued, "tell him it was your idea and that you're in charge until I get back." He grabbed a handful of floor powder and disappeared to the sound of Seamus's indignant squawk.

* * *

Harry appeared in Blaise's restaurant, suddenly a little unsure of himself. What if Blaise didn't want to see him? What if he wasn't here? He didn't know where else to really look for the man. He walked into the restaurant part and found Blaise sitting with a pretty woman with his colouring, looking at her features, Harry guessed she must be one of Blaise's sisters. Paperwork was spread out over a large working table between them.

Blaise looked up when he heard Harry clear his throat, his eyes and expression hardened into a Slytherin's mask and gave nothing away.

"Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Harry said awkwardly.

The woman looked up and her eyes lit with recognition, though not the usual kind Harry saw from the public. She smirked at Blaise before speaking, her voice musical and teasing, "Nonsense! You're not interrupting, I was just leaving in any case. Blaise, darling. I love you, and I'll see you Saturday for brunch."

" _Gabriella!"_ Blaise hissed as she kissed his cheek.

"Ciao!" she called back to Blaise as she breezed across the room, when she passed Harry she whispered, "good luck, don't hurt him."

Harry blinked at her, slightly stunned as he took in the hard warning in her smiling eyes. He nodded and she returned the gesture before sweeping out the door towards the floo room. Harry turned back to Blaise who he saw was busy organising the papers in front of him into a neat pile. Harry stepped forward, "Blaise, I'm sor-,"

"If you're here to apologise, there's no need, Potter. I understood quite well from your letters. If that is all, I have rather a lot business to attend to."

Harry winced at the use of his last name, "Blaise, please, let me explain-"

"What is there to explain?" Blaise snarled, whirling to look at Harry. "You've cancelled any chance you had with me when you cancelled those dates. I will not be jerked around on a string at your whim! Once was enough!"

Harry was confused by the last statement, but Blaise's anger had sparked his own. "I had cases! I didn't mean to cancel! I didn't WANT to! It was lucky that I even bloody well remembered to send you an owl! Usually Emmanuella has to send my family missives to let them know when I won't be there!"

"So, what? I should feel flattered that you deigned to think of me?" Blaise snipped, despite feeling that exact way.

"Yes, no, I don't know! I haven't been able to STOP thinking about you!" Harry cried out. That drew Blaise up short and Harry took advantage of his sudden silence. "This is why I don't date, well it's part of the reason at least. I told you, I barely have time to _shop_ , let alone _date!_ I cancel on my godchildren more than I get to see them! I wanted to see you. I _still_ want to see you! Even though it's extremely selfish of me, because I _know_ it will mean more cancelled dates in the future. I _know_ that it means I'll probably hurt you because of that, but I want you. More than I've wanted anything else. I left work today just so I could see you, so I could explain.. Blaise, please, I really am sorry."

Blaise was silent as Harry stood there biting his lip. He didn't know exactly what had come over him, but he wanted to make everything right between them. Wanted to be able to see Blaise again.

"What's the other reason?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and Blaise elaborated, "you said that not having the time to date was one reason, what's the other?"

"Oh, erm," Harry flushed, he looked down at his shoes, all of a sudden finding his laces very interesting, "I, there's never, really been anyone that I've felt attracted to, that's ever made me feel like I do when I'm with you," he mumbled.

Blaise stepped forward tentatively, "But you're attracted to me? You want me?" He asked his voice rough with emotion. Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded, head still lowered bashfully.

Suddenly, his weren't the only shoes he could see, and he could feel the heat from Blaise's body in front of him. He swallowed and looked up, feeling very vulnerable at that moment. Blaise's eyes searched for something in Harry's face and he seemed to find it after a minute. "I thought that you might have regretted the other night, that you didn't want to pursue a relationship with me. I mean, you've never outed yourself, I thought that maybe, in the light of day, you had changed your mind."

Harry looked at Blaise and saw the shadow of hurt in his eyes, old pain, that Harry realised had nothing to do with him. He closed the little distance there was between them. "No, Blaise. I don't lie, or say things I don't mean. I haven't said anything about my sexuality to the press in the past, because frankly, it's none of their business. If, if you want us to be something. If you'll have me, I'll have no problem telling people though. I'm," he grinned wryly, "I'm a bit of a possessive bastard. I'd want people to know we're together. If that's what you want that is." He said, nerves suddenly returning as he put himself on the line.

Blaise's face lit up at Harry's declaration and he swooped down to capture Harry's lips in a frenzied kiss. Harry gasped at the sudden onslaught but pressed back just as eagerly. His hands going around Blaise's neck as he pulled him in closer. The kiss escalating as they brought their tongues into play. Blaise's hands were on Harry's back, as he guided the shorter man towards the table. Harry felt the table bump against his rear and Blaise's hands slid down to grip his thighs, hoisting him onto the higher surface so that their faces were on level. Harry parted his legs so that Blaise could stand between them, never once did they stop their frantic kissing.

Harry managed to pull back for just a second, gasping for breath as Blaise turned his mouth to suck marks onto Harry's neck. "So, I guess, does this mean? Are we?" He couldn't complete his sentences as Blaise's ministrations gave leave to his senses.

Blaise claimed his mouth again, tongue penetrating to stroke and slide against Harry's. He broke the kiss to speak, his lips moving against Harry's. "Boyfriends, paramours, lovers. Whatever you want to call it. I want it, I want you. Even if it means more cancelled dates. I don't care. So long as you want me too." Harry pressed their lips back together with a pleased moan. Blaise just as eager to taste him as he returned the sentiment.

Blaise's hands moved from Harry's thighs to slide up under his shirt, Harry jerked back and hissed as Blaise unknowingly touched the wound from the other night. Blaise pulled away concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just took a curse meant for a victim the other night, it's fine, Blaise." Harry moved to continue the kissing, but Blaise wasn't going to be distracted. He bent down and lifted Harry's shirt. He sucked in a breath when he saw the ugly wound.

"Why haven't you been to a Healer?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry and a hint of anger.

"I have been," Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get away with not telling Blaise about it. "I was in Mungo's all night, Tuesday. They were able to stop the curse, but as soon as they applied healing magic, it would start again. They said once it's healed it won't be an issue, but that it will just have to heal naturally. I have a cream for it, to keep it from getting infected and stuff." He shrugged.

Blaise looked back at the wound, gently tracing along its, "Tuesday night?" he asked softly.

"Erm, yeah, it's why I couldn't make our last date." Harry told him. Blaise shut his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "Hey, what's with the look?" Harry asked him, putting a gentle hand on Blaise's cheek in concern.

"You were in St Mungo's, grievously hurt and I was sitting here, thinking, well, not very nice things, about what it meant that you were cancelling on me again. Coming to the wrong conclusions." He took a breath and continued, "I was involved with someone, a long time ago, and he, used me." Blaise spat. "As an experiment for his sexuality, as a convenient lay. I was too young and enamoured to see it for what it was at the time. It hurt me, a great deal more than I like to admit, when I figured it out. When I asked him why no-one knew we were a couple. He, laughed at me, he found it _amusing_ that I had thought we were anything more than sex." Harry's face was stony as he listened to Blaise, though he never removed his hand from the darker man's face. "I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get into that position again and when you kept cancelling our dates, ones set in public places.." he trailed off, voice vulnerable as he looked at Harry.

Harry leant forward and pressed their lips together chastely, "I'm sorry," he murmured. "For what happened to you and for reminding you of that with my actions. For what it's worth, I'd like to gut the bastard who thought he could do that to you, he obviously doesn't realise what he's missing." The corner of Blaise's mouth lifted in a hint of a smile. "But," Harry grinned back, "his loss is my magnificent gain."

"Magnificent hey?" Blaise smirked, his usual confident facade back in place.

Harry smirked back at him, "I shouldn't need to stroke your ego, I'm sure you own a mirror. Though there are a few other things I can think of that back up my claim."

"Oh?"

Harry hummed, "your kissing technique for one," he teased, leaning forwards.

Blaise's smirk grew, "maybe I should show you a few other techniques."

"Maybe you should," Harry replied as their lips touched and their passion spiked again. Harry pulled Blaise down with him, so the taller man was bent over the table. Harry's back flat against the surface as their hands skated over each other. Harry had just started to slide one under Blaise's shirt when the table gave way under them.

They fell heavily on to the carpeted floor, parchments billowing around them. Harry wheezing slightly from where his breath had been knocked out of him. Blaise had managed to catch himself on his forearms, but Harry's own impact with the ground hadn't been softened.

"Merlin! Are you alright?" asked Blaise worriedly as he sat up, hovering over Harry.

"Fine, fine," Harry rasped lightly, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "I've had a lot worse than a little fall, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaise replied, "never going to trust my sister's conjuration again, but fine."

"Good," Harry replied moving to straddle Blaise's lap. "Because if that's the case, and you don't actually have ' _rather a lot of business to attend to'_ I'd like to take you out for dinner and then maybe a movie."

Blaise smiled at him, "mmm.. that does sound good, but don't you have to go back to work?"

Harry smirked, "nah, I'm taking a personal day. Left Seamus in charge and I trained him, so, everything _should_ run as smoothly as if I was there."

Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "should?"

Harry shrugged, "it's Seamus, he could burn the place down." Harry grinned mischievously, "then I wouldn't have to go in at all!"

Blaise was silent for a moment, staring disbelievingly at Harry, before he burst out into laughter, Harry quickly joining him.

* * *

.

.

AN: Also: don't forget to find me on facebook: www . facebook ariel . sakura . 100 for update times, snippets and even just a chat! :D

PPS: I'm also on Ao3 under the same username and there are more works posted there as some are of a more "ahem" adult nature... ;)


	7. A Good Way To Start Vacation

AN: This took too long in coming out. Like way too long. I have no excuses. I am sorry. Please enjoy some smut and forgive me.

* * *

Harry was once more sitting in his office, spinning idly in his chair. He was supposed to be reviewing the latest bi-monthly scans of Auror's wands, but all he could think about was the spell Blaise had shown him the previous night. How when you twisted your wand in _just_ the right way, you could make frosting twirl into perfect little peaks.

They'd had rather a lot of fun getting it right and the only thing that had stopped Harry from licking a failed attempt off Blaise's cheek was Teddy. Harry's godson had spent the evening 'helping' them by taste-testing all of their attempts.

It had been one of the best nights of Harry's life.

He sat forward and picked up another boring report when there was a knock on his door.

"Oh, thank Merlin," he muttered. "Come in!"

Emmanuella stuck her head around the door. "The Minister wants to see you, Harry, right away."

Harry jumped up, "Thanks, Emma, you're a lifesaver." He said as he hurried out the door.

She raised a speculative eyebrow after him and then went to prepare some _very_ important paperwork. If her suspicions were correct, she had best get everything in order, and that included herself.

* * *

Harry breezed passed Gracie and knocked on Kingsley's door before letting himself in.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you. Sit down." The bald man said, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

Harry sat and waited for Kingsley to tell him why he had been summoned.

"So, the Auror department is doing well." Kingsley began.

Harry nodded.

"And the last Death Eater has been caught."

Harry nodded again.

"And you're dating my nephew."

Harry had begun nodding at the dating comment, caught up as he was in the flow and froze as he processed Kingsley words.

"Erm.. nephew?" He asked weakly.

Kingsley picked up the copy of the Prophet he had on his desk and unfolded it to show the picture of Harry and Blaise kissing outside a restaurant in . Harry couldn't hold back his smile as he thought of Blaise and the memory of their first public date.

* * *

They had just finished dinner at a cafe that Fortescue's son had opened up on Flitterbloom Way. They were making their way back out onto the street so that they could apparate into Muggle London and catch a film when they were spotted by paparazzi.

Harry had seen that despite his words and assurances in Blaise's restaurant, there were still some doubts in his eyes. So to reassure him, Harry had taken his hand and tugged him down into a kiss, right there on the pavement.

Blaise had been tense at first. But he soon relaxed despite the squawks of shock and excitement coming from the paparazzi.

"Quite a way to come out," Blaise had murmured against Harry's lips when they pulled apart.

Harry shrugged, "I would need to one way or another and this way I get to lay claim you too. Plus, no pointless speculation or rumour mongering. It's obvious now that we're an item."

Blaise had smiled beautifully at him for that and pulled Harry up for another kiss, apparating them away as the vultures descended.

* * *

That had been three days ago and Harry had spent every night in Blaise's presence since. Work no longer seemed so important as to keep him at his desk until he was too tired to see straight.

Kingsley lay the paper back on his desk and the movement brought Harry out of his reminiscence.

"Erm.." He said again, "Blaise and I are dating, yes."

Kingsley only arched a brow at him and Harry found himself feeling like a teenager meeting the parents for the first time and he could not stop himself from babbling.

"Um, well, you see. We just sort of started bumping into one another, and I spilt coffee on him, then he tricked me into a date at the ball, and we had a bit of a misunderstanding but we've sorted that out now, and we agreed to start seeing each other properly and he's even met Teddy and I met Gabriella, sort of. She's terrible at conjuration by the way. And I really do care for him and-"

Kingsley held up a hand for Harry to stop and Harry clamped his jaw shut.

"Blaise is very important to me, Harry. I've no children of my own and so I shared my sister's when her husband, Blaise's father, passed." Harry nodded as Kingsley paused, "I want more for him than whatever hours you can spare after work."

Harry opened his mouth to make an objection but Kingsley was already plowing ahead.

"I want you to take some time off. At least a week. You have more than enough vacation time and Finnegan is capable of taking on your role. Take that time to see if a serious relationship with my nephew is something you can do. I hold great affection for you, Harry. You know that."

"Yes," Harry said, feeling the need to at least verbalise his acknowledgement. He and Kingsley had worked too closely since he was a teenager for them not to have more than a purely professional relationship.

"I also want you to take this time for yourself, Harry. Find out what is you want. And do not hurt my nephew in the process."

Kingsley's eyes were full of warning and dark promises. Harry knew that Kingsley didn't care one whit for who he was to the public and that usually comforted Harry. Not this time though, he didn't want to find out what might happen if he hurt Blaise.

He swallowed and thought over what Kingsley had asked of him. He hadn't really given any thought to taking vacation time. But it did sound like a good idea. Kingsley was right, the Death Eaters were all caught now.. he could spend some time with Teddy and Lucy, and a lot more time with Blaise. If the man didn't object to his presence.

"I'll do it." He said decisively and Kingsley smiled at him. Harry was relieved to see the smile was his normal one. He stood to leave and his hand was on the door knob when Kingsley called out to him.

"Oh, and I expect I'll be seeing you at the family brunch on Saturday?" He phrased it as a question. But Harry heard the order in his tone and he nodded before hastily slipping out the door.

He made his way to his office and informed Seamus and Emma of his vacation time. He spent the remainder of the afternoon with Seamus, catching him up on where Harry was with everything.

When he finally left for the day and the indeterminable future, Harry didn't really understand Emma's knowing smile, nor her good luck hug. But he shrugged it off for now and instead focused on what he was going to do when got home.

* * *

Harry had immediately flooed home to Grimmauld and quickly gotten changed before he apparated to a local fresh air market he was fond of, on those rare occasions he went out to buy food. He had the thought of cooking something at home for Blaise.

He spent half an hour picking over the local produce and flirting with the little old ladies who ran the stalls. There was one half-blood witch amongst the muggle old ladies and she teased him mercilessly about Blaise. The other ladies hearing that Harry had a man, quickly joined her and Harry arrived home with two bags of groceries and a furious blush.

He sent his patronus to Blaise, still never having had the heart to replace Hedwig, and set about preparing the meal.

* * *

Blaise arrived an hour later, flooing directly into the remodelled kitchen. Harry turned and he became stuck on his greeting as he watched Blaise's long fingers unlatch his travelling cloak and hang it on a peg by the fire. Old Gertie's words playing in his head, along with her wicked cackle.

" _Does he have long fingers? I love a man with long fingers. Especially when he knows what to be doing with them. You know what they say about lads with long fingers, ladies!"_

The answering titters and giggles from the elderly matrons turned Harry's cheeks red even now, hours later, but it had been their teasing questions to get him to confirm the theory that had him fleeing their company.

It wasn't like Harry could answer them anyway. He'd never seen Blaise with his shoes off, let alone his pants. He couldn't connect the dots for them. Not that he wanted to. Well, he did want to, with Blaise, not them. His jumbled thoughts leaving him with horrifying thoughts of hetero acts with old women.

He shook himself hard and heard Blaise chuckling.

"What's got that look on your face, Harry?" He murmured as he drew close to kiss him in greeting.

The soft contact of his lips on Harry's clearing his thoughts and relaxing his posture.

"You don't want to know," Harry told him as they drew apart.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I always want to know what you're thinking."

Harry grinned back at him, "That's sweet, a little sappy, but I like it." Harry raised himself onto his toes and kissed Blaise again. "Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know though. It's just silly thoughts."

Blaise returned the kiss and then tried to help Harry finish off the meal. Harry quickly admonished him and sat him at the table while he put the finishing touches on the stuffed peppers and rested the steaks. Blaise filled Harry in about his day as he set about creating a sauce to compliment the meal.

"-and I'm having problems filling some of my positions, I interviewed twenty people today, Harry. Twenty. All I came out with was two waiters." Blaise sighed and sipped from the glass of red he had poured as Harry plated up.

Harry came to place the plates on the table and sat across from Blaise. "I'm sorry, what positions have you still got to fill?"

Blaise poured Harry's wine and replied, "There's the other chef position and the maitre d'. I wouldn't mind another waiter or two either."

Harry nodded as he cut into his steak.

Blaise followed his example and moaned as the steak touched his tongue. "Merlin, Harry. This is exquisite." He said once he had swallowed his mouthful.

Harry blushed and waved off his compliment. "So, what was wrong with your candidates?" he asked.

"Some were just too inexperienced, I want someone who already knows what they're doing. I don't want to have to teach someone. There's a difference between exploring techniques and not knowing how often you should stir a sauce."

Harry winced as Blaise told him the story of how one applicant had started a bernaise sauce to simmer and then entirely forgotten about it as he fiddled with getting 'just the right amount of spice' on his chicken.

"-oh, and then there was the chap who couldn't shut up about the importance of only using wines specific to the regions in which they originated. I swear he almost had a heart attack then there when I showed him the wine list, especially when he saw the Shiraz section."

"But," Harry began, "The Barossa Valley has some of the finest Shiraz in the world! Grant Burge, Peter Lehmann, The Penfold's Bin 150 in particular-"

Harry stopped short as Blaise shook his head, "He wouldn't even try it. Believe me, I opened a bottle for him and he sneered about subpar grapes grown by convicts and he left!"

Harry muttered about wine snobs and took a swig of the wine Blaise had brought over. He couldn't help but look at the bottle now and snorted as he read the label, 'Cat Amongst the Pigeons' indeed.

"Then one of them turned out to be a reporter, I figured that out pretty quickly when he couldn't stop asking about you and thought that garnish was a type meat."

Harry looked up quickly then, his fork quickly dropping back down to his plate. "Oh Blaise, I'm so so-"

Blaise shook his head quickly and covered one of Harry's hands with his own. "Harry, if I couldn't handle nosy reporters I wouldn't have begun dating you. It's okay, I'm not upset. I very quickly bounced his arse back through the floo and then changed the password."

"Still-"

"No. You have nothing to apologise for."

"But-"

Blaise fixed him with a warning glare and Harry sighed, "Alright, alright," he muttered.

Blaise nodded and after giving Harry's hand a squeeze, returned to his meal, "So tell me about your day."

"Well, it was rather boring actually, right up until I got 'the talk' from your Uncle. You never mentioned you were related to Kingsley. It makes sense now why you were having lunch with him the first time we ran into one another." Harry replied raising his eyebrows at Blaise.

Blaise grimaced, "Ah, do I need to apologise? He wasn't too overbearing I hope? Uncle Kings is quite protective of us."

Harry snorted, "he 'invited' me to Saturday brunch and he ordered me to take a vacation."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "He ordered you on vacation?"

Harry took another sip of wine and nodded, "Yeah, he said I've been working too hard and that he's been to make me take some time off for a while now."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Blaise asked.

"Spend some time with Teddy and Lucy, and with you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Blaise's wide grin was all he needed for an answer. They finished their meal, talking about small inconsequential things like the linens Blaise had ordered for the restaurant and where Harry was going to take Lucy and Teddy. They moved to the living room with the bottle of wine and left the dishes under a spell to clean themselves.

They sat curled on the sofa in front of the fire talking softly and enjoying one another's presence.

* * *

Harry set his glass done with a clink of finality and Blaise looked at him curiously. Harry moved closer to Blaise and slid into his lap. Blaise's casual curiosity became something much more focused as Harry leant down to kiss him.

Blaise's hands gripped his hips and his mouth opened under Harry's as they let themselves loose in the moment. Harry groaned when he felt one of Blaise's hands trail up his back to wind itself in his hair, tugging lightly on it to manipulate Harry into a position that pulled them tighter against one another.

Harry rolled his hips down onto Blaise, and felt his arousal at their actions. He gasped and pulled back, breathing shaky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come upstairs with me." Harry tried to make it a question, he did, but it came out as more of a plea.

"Gods, _yes_ ," Blaise answered before Harry could be embarrassed by it though and their mouths were sealed together once more.

Harry scrambled out of the low lounge and he pulled Blaise with him towards the stairs. Blaise pushed him against the wall before the could begin to climb and Harry felt his hands roam all over before settling on his arse.

Harry followed the pressure Blaise placed there and rocked his hips against his groin even as his hands scrabbled with the buttons on the Blaise's shirt.

Ripping it open when he became too impatient to undo the last few remaining buttons he moaned deep in his throat as his hands met warm smooth flesh.

Blaise's answering hard squeeze to his cheeks brought his mind back somewhat from the spiralling sensations and he managed to find the first stair with his foot. Blindly leading them up the first flight.

Harry pushed Blaise against the banister on the first floor and divested him completely of his shirt. Completely uncaring as it fluttered down to the ground floor, he let his eyes roam unabashedly over Blaise's muscular frame. He wet his lips and grinned back at a smirking Blaise before long fingered hands reached for his belt and smooth lips covered his once more.

Harry was aware of the sound of his belt hitting the floor and his hands busied themselves with similar item around Blaise's waist. His belt hitting several steps as they made their way up the next flight.

Harry made the mistake of trying to toe off his shoes and climb at the same time and he brought them both crashing down on the next landing. Blaise chuckled as he caught a hold of the rail and of Harry, saving them from harm, before reclining him back on the floor.

Harry bit his lip in a grin and Blaise growled at the sight before crashing their mouths back together. His body covering Harry's on the antique rug in the hall. His tongue sweeping hotly into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned and kicked off his shoes, wrapping his legs around Blaise's waist as he did so. Blaise rose up pulling Harry with him and slammed him into the wall. Gaining a few muttered complaints from the nearby portraits.

Blaise's hands roamed over Harry's legs and yanked his socks off, sending them flying over his shoulder, Harry didn't care to see where they landed. He then slid them under Harry's shirt and pulled the garment over his head. Breaking their kiss only momentarily before resuming it.

"Where," he muttered into Harry's mouth.

"Bedroom," Harry gasped back, pulling back from the kiss for a moment, "Two doors. That one," he indicated with his head. Blaise glanced down the hall and nodded. Wrapping one arm around Harry's waist and the other behind his head to bring his lips back to his own. He started down the hall.

Harry felt the cool wood of the door on his back and he let go of Blaise's neck with one hand to grope for the doorknob. The door swung open behind him and Blaise walked inside only to release his grip on Harry so that he fell onto the bed with a flump.

Harry was panting as he looked up at Blaise. His mouth going dry as he took him in. Blaise's hands were on his fly and he was kicking off his shoes. Harry quickly divested himself of his jeans and scooted back on the bed as he watched Blaise do the same. He watched as Blaise peeled off his trousers to reveal tight black pants. Harry swallowed heavily.

Blaise crawled onto the bed. Eyes burning with lust and emotion and Harry reached for him. Their mouths met messily and Harry revelled in the feeling of Blaise's tight muscles under his hands. Blaise's arms framed Harry against the mattress and his body pressed against him heavily. Harry slid a hand down Blaise's back to slip under the waistband of Blaise's pants. Causing the man to pull back from the kiss as he looked down at Harry.

"What do you want, amore?" he asked huskily.

Harry flushed a little at being questioned so openly. "I want, erm, I mean, can I..?" he trailed off but Blaise seemed to understand what he was asking for as he grinned and rolled over. Pulling Harry between his legs as he did so.

"Anything you want, tesoro."

Harry balanced on his knees as he leant up to kiss Blaise. One hand fumbling in the drawer beside the bed. Cursing internally before the familiar bottle smacked into his hand.

He started to trail his kisses down Blaise's neck, nipping lightly at his skin as he moved slowly down that magnificent body. Peeking between his lashes he watched as Blaise put his hands behind his head and met Harry's eyes. Harry felt a heady rush as he hooked his fingers into Blaise's pants and pulled them from his body. Blaise's cock bouncing free of its confines at last.

Harry's first thought as he saw it was that Old Gertie was onto something with her long fingers theory. Blaise bent one leg at the knee. Pulling his foot back towards his arse invitingly.

Reaching with careful fingers, Harry cupped the erection in front of him, ellicating a groan from Blaise in response.

Harry shook the oil in his hand to warm it a little and then poured some directly onto Blaise, using it to slick his way as he continued to stroke him. The oil ran down over and around Blaise's balls and Harry quickly capped the lid and halted its progress with his other hand. Using both hands he began to slowly tease his partner before circling one finger at Blaise's entrance.

Receiving a nod to his questioning glance, Harry pressed his finger inside and bit back a filthy moan at the pressure he felt surrounding. Blaise had no such compunctions, and he actively pushed down to take more of Harry's finger.

Harry tried to hold back and prepare his lover without hurrying, but Blaise's insistent urging had him pressing in another finger quickly. Harry shuffled forward, trapping his hand between them as he wrapped the other around both erections. Harry gasped at the sensation and Blaise thrust his head back into the pillow as he arched into Harry's hand.

"Harry," Blaise groaned aloud, "Harry, come on, I don't need much."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything as he pulled his fingers out of Blaise. The other keening lowly at the loss.

He grabbed the oil again and ensured he was slicked up, pinching at the base of his cock to try and stave off his orgasm for a bit longer.

It seemed to be for naught though as he pushed inside Blaise. Harry dropped his head onto Blaise's collarbone and fought his body for control.

"Fuck," he gasped harshly. Blaise's hand made its way into his hair and he was yanked into a bruising kiss. With care and paying attention to any signs Blaise might make. Harry began to move.

The tight walls of Blaise's body clenched around him and Harry rocked gently into his lover. Blaise startled gasp a moment later made him grin and pick up speed and he felt Blaise's hands tighten on his body even as his eyes rolled up with a moan.

Harry tried to keep it going for as long as he could, but it had been so long since the last time he'd done this, and longer still since he had cared for someone even remotely close to the feelings he had for Blaise that he was soon overwhelmed. Reaching down to take Blaise's cock in hand, he felt a hand cover his.

Meeting Blaise's eyes as they rocked and moved together finished Harry and he spilled himself inside of Blaise. His lover following suit and covering their hands a few pulls later.

Harry collapsed upon Blaise's larger body, uncaring of the mess between them for the moment and he met Blaise's goofy grin with one of his own.

"That was-," Blaise said, trailing off with a satisfied hum.

Harry's grin widened, "Yeah."

They lay quietly for a moment, catching their breath before Blaise rolled them over, Harry's sticky cock slipping out as he did and he pulled Harry into the cradle of his arms. Harry's back to his front.

Harry muttered cleaning spells under his breath as Blaise tugged at the covers and they fell asleep wrapped up in one another.

Harry's last coherent thought was that this was a good way to start vacation.

* * *

AN: Sooooo? Did you like it? Am I forgiven for the extreme tardiness that is this update? :D

Love Ariel


	8. Socks in the Chandelier

Harry woke to Blaise's lips trailing across his neck, causing all his hairs to stand on end from the light touch. Harry hummed lightly at the affection and turned his head. Blaise quickly captured his lips in a kiss and Harry thought that this was a pretty perfect way to wake up.

They pulled apart and Harry just knew he was wearing a sappy smile. It was okay though, he wasn't the only one.

"Shower?" he asked, trying to tell himself that his voice was only rough from disuse.

Blaise's eyes lit with lust and Harry felt himself pulled into another kiss even as Blaise yanked them from the bed.

'Thank Merlin for heating spells,' he thought as they stepped under the spray, Harry curled one hand around Blaise's neck and leant up into the kiss. Blaise's hands curled around his waist and he pressed Harry back against the tiled wall.

Harry shivered at the cool sensation but moaned lightly as one of Blaise's hands moved to cup his balls. His cock already hard and pressing into the other man's hip. Harry felt pressure against his shoulder and tore his lips away from Blaise's somewhat reluctantly.

Though as he turned and placed his palms on the wall of the shower, he felt Blaise drop behind him and as he felt the furl of Blaise's tongue against his hole, that reluctance was quickly dashed. He moaned loudly, the sound reverberating in the tiled room.

He felt large hands pry his cheeks apart and Blaise's lightly stubbled face pressed closer. The rasp of his chin igniting the heat in Harry's groin further.

Blaise's tongue was soon replaced with his finger and Harry heard Blaise curse softly for forgetting the lube and his wand. The finger inside him crooked suddenly and Harry gasped out the lubrication spell that he had found scratched into his headboard at Hogwarts. Blaise hummed his approval and stood, slipping another finger inside Harry as he did so.

Harry tilted his head to the side, allowing Blaise free access to his neck, and he felt the taller man start to suck large bruises into his collarbone. Harry pushed back against the intrusion even as he felt them leave his body. Groaning at the loss and hearing Blaise's chuckle, he tried to wait patiently as Blaise stepped up behind him. He felt the thick head of Blaise's prick graze the curve of his arse, and he bit his lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from leaking out his mouth.

The hand on his hip tightened and Blaise started teasing Harry, running his cock up and down the cleft of his arse, pushing lightly against his opening before retreating.

"Blaise," Harry ground out, teeth clenching at the torturous move.

His words were ignored as Blaise continued to push his cock between Harry's legs, nudging at the base of his balls instead.

Harry held in a moan and pushed back into Blaise's body, wanting him to get along to the main event already.

"Impatient, caro?" Blaise murmured in Harry's ear, nipping lightly at his lobe as the other man's other hand came around to stroke his leaking cock.

"Ah- come on, Blaise." Harry groaned, his forehead falling against the cool tile.

Blaise had evidently decided to take pity on him - Harry only hoped it wasn't because of any desperation in his voice - and he felt the head of Blaise's prick against his arse once more. He repeated the incantation once more, mindful of the warm water that was rushing over them, and he felt Blaise finally sink in. His heavy cock slipped past the ring of muscle easily as Harry pushed back against him once more and he filled Harry with one long slow stroke.

Neither of the two men could hold back the groan that came as Blaise's hips pressed solidly against the rounded flesh of Harry's arse and they each took a moment to catch their breath.

Eventually, Harry rocked slightly, inviting Blaise to move and Blaise started to produce a slow rhythm. Pulling out with an undulating motion before thrusting back in. Harry braced himself on the wall and matched himself to Blaise's moves. He was unable to stop himself from gasping out as Blaise caught his prostate. Blaise's hand on his cock had been still up until this point and it began to move and match the speed in which Blaise was pounding into him.

"Fuck, Blaise, yes," Harry hissed out the last word and lifted one hand from the wall to tangle in Blaise's hair.

"Merlin, Harry," Blaise uttered brokenly into his neck, his hands gripped Harry tighter and his thrusts became shorter.

The knowledge that Blaise was about to come broke something in Harry's mind and his arse tightened around the thick cock that was relentlessly pounding into him and he spilled all over Blaise's hand with thick white spurts.

He felt Blaise sink his teeth into his neck and the groan that his lover let out resonated within him.

Gasping for breath, Harry all but collapsed onto the wall and he felt Blaise stumble a little behind him.

"Sorry," he panted.

A snort answered him, "Don't apologise, that was brilliant."

Harry grinned and turned around, bringing his arms up to loop over Blaise's shoulders, "Brilliant, hey?"

Blaise nodded, nosing at Harry's cheek as he did so, "Marvellous, smashing, downright amazing."

Harry huffed happily, "If you don't stop with the synonyms I might even believe you."

Blaise chuckled in his ear and then kissed him soundly.

* * *

After actually using the shower to get themselves clean, Harry was leant against the counter in his kitchen whisking eggs together as Blaise kneaded some dough to make fresh bread. Kreacher was scrubbing the kitchen table and muttering about finding clothes all over the houses and missing socks.

"Is that actually going to be ready in time for us to eat it?" Harry asked, leaning closer as if to look at what Blaise was doing. Really, he just wanted an excuse to stand closer to his lover.

Blaise looked up to meet his eyes with a grin, Harry wondered if he had seen through his ruse. "I know a charm or two that will speed it along." He leant over and pressed his lips to Harry's, not once stopping what he was doing. Definitely seen through him then, Harry thought as Blaise pulled away, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry flushed a bit at the easy affection Blaise gave him and beat his eggs a little harder.

The chime of the floo interrupted the peaceful moment and Harry set the bowl down with a slight frown. He hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about his time off yet, so for all intents and purposes, his friends should think he was at work. He put a stasis on the eggs and shared a glance with Blaise before making his way to the living room.

Harry stuck his head around the door to see Neville setting Lucy on the floor and dusting floo ash off her coat.

"Hey Nev, everything alright?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice, it wasn't often Neville came around unexpectedly.

"Gran's had a fall, she's in Mungo's and well, you know what's she's like."

Harry winced, he'd gotten to know Augusta Longbottom quite well over the last few years. She was a feisty old tomkneazle, and woe betide anyone who so much as suggested her health was anything but excellent. Though he never say such a thing within her (very) good hearing.

"Ah," was all he said in reply, nothing else was needed.

"Uncle Harry!" Lucy exclaimed having shucked her travelling jacket and raced over to him.

"Hey, munchkin!" Harry grinned as he picked her up, nuzzling her cheek and causing her to giggle. "How's my favourite Longbottom?" he asked as he began to walk into the hallway.

Lucy's gap-toothed grin was his reply.

"That hurts, Harry, it really does," Neville said shaking his head a wry smile tugging at his lips. "I uh-" Neville broke off, his step faltering on the hall runner and his eyes flicking to something over Harry's shoulder.

Turning, Harry saw Blaise standing in the door frame of the kitchen, wiping flour from his hands with a tea towel. "Hey," Harry said as he saw him, "Erm, you know Neville right? Nev, you remember Blaise?"

"Hello," Neville said, taking a step forward and extending his hand, "Nice to meet you. At last." He said with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry had the grace to look sheepish as Blaise met Neville in the middle of the hall and returned the handshake, "And you, Longbottom, I'd apologise for monopolising Harry's time, but, I enjoy his company far too much," he said, his shrug unapologetic.

"Er- right, tea?" Harry asked weakly, unsure as to where to direct them conversation after that statement. Even if it made his stomach come alive with butterflies.

Neville shook his head, "I really should get back to Mungo's, I just stopped by to see if you wouldn't mind having Lucy for the day? At least until Hannah gets off work. I went by your office first to see if Emma wouldn't mind. I know sometimes when you've got an 'in' day-"

Harry cut him off, "Sure Nev, of course. I've actually got some time off. I was going to send you an owl about it later."

"Yes, Emma told me. Something about Kingsley making you?" he asked leadingly.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to go into exact details right now. Not in front of Blaise, and not while Neville was needed elsewhere.

"Uncle Harry?" Lucy asked, pressing her hand to his cheek to turn his face towards her.

"Yeah, love?"

"Why is there a sock in the chandelier?"

Harry's mouth opened, but words failed him at the unexpectedness of her question and as he realised what the most probable answer was. Slowly he looked up and sure enough, there it was. The missing sock Kreacher had been complaining about. Hanging over one of the arms in the chandelier.

Harry's jaw worked trying to come up with an answer that wasn't; 'well last night, this nice man standing next to you, ripped your Uncle Harry's clothes off and just threw them any old place.'

Harry heard Blaise trying to stifle a chuckle, and he glared weakly at him. He then tentatively met Neville's gaze, the normally stoic man had a wicked smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised in his direction.

"Um, well, Luce darling, you see- it's uh- a game! A game I play with Kreacher sometimes, I hide my socks in odd places, otherwise, you know, he uh- gets bored."

Blaise was quite obviously struggling not to laugh outright now and Neville's grin had only broadened, it was threatening to split his face in two. "Right! Say goodbye to your Dad, Lucy. We're having breakfast," and with that Harry turned and marched into the kitchen completely red-faced. Leaving the two snickering pricks behind him.

"Bye Daddy!" Lucy called over his shoulder.

Harry put Lucy down on the counter as he sought to get his embarrassment under control, and pressed the bowl into her hands, "Here you can stir this, while I get some stuff to put in them okay?"

She nodded seriously and Harry went to the cold-box to pull out some fresh vegetables. He felt the floo go off again and heard Blaise's footsteps coming back towards the kitchen.

Putting the ingredients back on the bench, he picked up a large knife and began dicing an onion. His eyes automatically straying to the door as Blaise walked in. The darker man was still smirking and Harry sent him a withering look. "Blaise, this is Lucy, my goddaughter, Lucy this is- my boyfriend, Blaise."

Blaise's smirk settled into something softer at the term, and Harry felt a rush at saying it out loud for the first time.

"Hello!" Lucy said brightly, letting go of the bowl to wave at Blaise.

"Oops, careful there, piccola," Blaise said catching the bowl before it fell off her lap.

"Oops! Sorry," Lucy said with a bashful smile.

Blaise smiled back at her, "It's alright, no harm done. So what are you making?"

"Eggs!" she said happily. "I love Uncle Harry's cooking. Do you like Uncle Harry's cooking?"

Blaise nodded seriously, "I do, your Uncle Harry is most delicious."

Harry sputtered and kicked Blaise's ankle lightly. Thankfully, such innuendos went right over the head of a four-year-old and she and Blaise chatted happily about all the things Lucy liked best in the world. Cooking and eating.

"- and my Mummy makes really yummy chocolatecino's, I don't like babycinos anymore, because they're for babies, and Daddy can't cook at all, but Mummy makes really yummy shepherds pie, but Uncle Harry's apple and treacle pie is better because you can have it with ice-cream, you can't have ice-cream with shepherds pie Mummy says but I think it would be yummy! And one day, when I grow up, I want to own my own cooking place! I want to learn all the things to cook in the world!"

Blaise nodded seriously in all the right places and Harry just watched in amusement as he folded the omelette's in the frying pan.

Soon they were sat at the table and Lucy was mostly quiet as she ate happily. "It looks like I'll have some competition later," Blaise said with a nod at Lucy.

Harry grinned, "Well, you did say you were still looking for a chef, why not convert her to your cause instead?"

Blaise pretended to think it over, before shaking his head, "Though I won't deny that I would much rather open the place with someone whose company I most enjoy, I don't think she'd be happy working for anyone but you Harry. She likes your food more than her own mothers."

Harry blushed, it had always been a joke of contention between him and Hannah, she bemoaned the fact that anything she made for Lucy was never "as good as Uncle Harry's." Harry had always waved it off as it was just something different, it wasn't like he had cooked a lot for Lucy, only on those rare times he had time off, or when the little munchkin was sick. He always made a point of making his own 'get-better-soon' soup for his godkids. Even if it had meant staying up until ungodly hours in the morning and getting no sleep for himself.

Soon, Blaise had to excuse himself to receive some suppliers at the restaurant and conduct some more interviews. Harry had kissed him goodbye -much to Lucy's unbridled glee- and then taken the girl to Andromeda's spending the rest of the day with his two favourite little people.

* * *

AN: Embarrassing Harry is so much fun! What did you guys think? :D


	9. Circe's a Bird

Harry was nervous. It was Saturday morning and even though Blaise has tried to tell him that everything would go smoothly. That there was nothing to worry about. That it was just his family and Blaise was sure they would like him.

Harry couldn't help but worry about the impression he might make.

Which was how Ginny and Ron had ended up at his place at eight in the morning.

Ginny was currently upstairs rummaging through his wardrobes and Harry and Ron were sitting at his kitchen table. A pot of tea between them. Harry wished it was the Irish kind. Or that maybe Ron would slip him some Felix Felicis.

"So, it seems pretty serious between the two of you then," Ron said as he reached for a scone.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry replied.

"When're you bringing him to the Burrow?"

Harry's forehead hit the table, "Merlin, Ron, I don't know. I was kind of playing it all by ear. I hadn't even planned on today before Kingsley sprung it on me."

"Wait, Kingsley asked you to the family brunch?"

Harry nodded, his forehead rubbing against the timber.

"Huh."

Harry looked up and glared at his best friend.

"That's all you've got? 'Huh'?"

Ron shrugged, "Explains why you're all worked up, you don't even know if Blaise would have invited you to meet his family yet. If he's as serious about all this as you are."

Harry sat up once more and scowled into his tea. As usual, Ron was oddly insightful. Harry _wasn't_ sure if Blaise himself would have issued the invitation, and it was playing havoc on his mind. Was Harry supposed to now ask Blaise if he wanted to meet the Weasley's and Andromeda? Harry's version of family? Or was this just a once off interrogation? Where did they go from here? The most experience Harry had with relationships was Ron and Hermione and they were highschool sweethearts, hardly typical.

Harry sighed before draining the rest of his tea and changing the subject.

"How's Hermione? She's not been well this week has she?"

Ron shifted in his seat and a sly grin started to spread across his features.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Well," Ron said, "I'm not supposed to say anything, so you have to act surprised, but you're going to have three godkids soon."

Harry's eyes went wide and he started to grin, "Really?"

Ron smirked and nodded.

"Congrats, mate. That's excellent!"

"What's excellent?" asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen with a set of clothes folded over her arm.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ron abruptly shouted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at them in clear disbelief.

"Uh huh…" she hefted the clothes in her arms at Harry, "Anyway, here you go, these will work. But Circe's ballsack, Harry. You need new clothes."

Harry took the items from her as Ron berated his sister on her foul language, as well as the inaccuracies of it. In truth, Harry thought Ron was more upset about the inaccuracy than the swearing itself.

"Circe's a _bird-_ "

"So what, Ron?"

"I'm going to go get changed," Harry said loudly to the room.

Shrugging as he went unheard, Harry left the two siblings to bicker in his kitchen whilst he pulled on the outfit Ginny had found for him. Light grey jeans, a white button up top with a charcoal cable knit sweater, he remembered Ginny giving him one Christmas. He quickly kicked aside his pyjama bottoms and pulled on the clothes. Looking in the mirror he had to admit he looked pretty decent. If you ignored his hair, but he always did anyway.

He rummaged in a top drawer for a bottle of cologne that had been a gift from Hermione and dabbed it on his neck. He pulled on a pair of black trainers, spelling them clean. He quickly adjusted his wand in his sleeve before he rattled down the stairs again.

Ron and Ginny were still bickering over the proper way to curse. Ginny was of the understanding that it didn't matter what you said as long as you meant it. Hermione had clearly started to rub off on Ron, he was too focused on the meaning of the insult.

Harry coughed to get their attention. When that didn't work he cleared his throat. They both stopped arguing and looked at him. He held his hands out to the sides in a 'what do you think gesture' and Ginny twirled her finger at him.

Harry rolled his eyes but dutifully spun on the spot.

"You'll do," Ginny grinned.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said dryly.

He looked over to Ron who gave him a combination of a nod and shrug.

"Oh! Here, I almost forgot."

Ginny came to stand in front of him and looped a checkered dark green scarf around his neck.

"No, Gin, I'll look like a twat,"

"He's right, Gin," Ron said.

"No, he'll look dashing and stylish," Ginny argued as she fixed the scarf to her liking, "which is the entire reason I'm here. Neither of you have even a lick of fashion sense."

Harry held up his hands in surrender as the floo flared to life. Blaise stepped through the floo and Ginny grabbed Ron by the elbow and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"That's our cue! Hi Zabini, Bye Zabini!

"Er… Goodbye?" Blaise waved confusedly.

The front door slammed and Ron's complaints of being manhandled were cut off leaving Harry and Blaise standing in silence.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

"You look good," Blaise said as he stepped closer.

"Erm- Thanks."

Blaise lifted a hand to run along one edge of Harry's scarf, "I like the scarf."

He twisted the ends sharply and used it to reel Harry into his embrace. Harry automatically tilted his head back and met Blaise's lips with warm enthusiasm. Maybe Ginny was right about scarves, if this was the outcome of wearing one.

"Hello," Blaise murmured against his lips as he pulled away.

"Hi," Harry replied breathily.

Clearing his throat, Harry straightened up.

"You ready to go then?" Blaise asked.

"Sure! If you want to. I mean, yes. If you are. Yes, let's go-"

Harry clamped his mouth shut to avoid babbling anymore and started to move towards the fireplace, but Blaise's hand caught his forearm before he could make a step.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine, thanks. You?"

One of Blaise's eyebrows arched upwards, "I'm well, thank you."

"Good, that's good. Shall we?"

Harry made to move again, but Blaise blocked his path again. Harry made the mistake of looking up at him.

"Would you like to try again?"

Harry sighed, "We're going to be late, Blaise."

"I would rather be late knowing everything was alright than on time and thinking something was wrong."

" _Doyouwantmetocometobrunchwithyou_?"

Blaise blinked a few times in fast succession.

"Sorry?"

Harry's faced reddened from his unintentional blurting. It felt like fourth year all over again.

"I said, do you want me to come to brunch with you?"

"Of course I do."

Harry looked off to the side. Wondering where all of this insecurity was coming from all of a sudden. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull his thoughts together.

"This isn't-" he lifted a hand lamely, "all too soon for you or anything? We haven't exactly been dating long."

Blaise's brow furrowed and his hand dropped from Harry's side.

"What are you saying exactly, Harry?"

Harry's eyes went wide behind his glasses as he realised what he must sound like.

"No! I'm not saying that! I- I'm just- shit- I'm so _bad_ at this."

Blaise grabbed his hand and drew him over to the kitchen table. They sat down and Blaise squeezed his hand gently.

"Just tell me what you're thinking."

Harry scrubbed his hand through his hair again and blew out a breath.

"Kingsley asked me to your family lunch today."

Blaise nodded, waiting patiently for more information.

"Er- that's it." Harry clarified.

He watched as the Lumos came on in Blaise's mind.

"You're wondering if I would have invited you to brunch if my Uncle hadn't."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yes, I mean, we haven't really- when you met Teddy it was as my friend. Really, you've only been introduced to Lucy. We haven't-"

Harry was cut-off this time by Blaise's mouth on his.

"Harry, I would really love it if you would come to brunch with me and meet my family. I'd really like them to meet the wizard that has entranced me so thoroughly."

Harry felt his neck grow warm, "Well, when you put it like that… how can a bloke say no?"

Blaise smirked and pulled Harry to his feet and into another kiss before waltzing them through the floo.

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~*~

Brunch with Blaise's family had been a whirlwind and greetings, friendly jibes, much food and not a small amount of interrogation aimed at Harry.

He had managed to sate their curiosity about him and was now out on the patio embroiled in a conversation about Quodpot with Maria's American husband, Mason.

"I'm _saying,_ man! You haven't _lived_ until you've played Quodpot! There was this one time-"

Thankfully Blaise came to save him. Smoothly interrupting by exclaiming over the fact Harry hadn't yet seen the gardens. Mason was a nice bloke, but he reminded Harry of a mixture between Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan. And not in a way that made him comfortable, an over-zealous pyromaniac was a combination Harry thought was best taken in small doses.

"Thanks," Harry muttered when they were out of earshot.

Blaise laughed as he took Harry's hand and led him down a curving path and deeper into the gardens.

"Mason is a good fellow, and he is great at handling Maria. She's a bit high-maintenance," Blaise whispered conspiratorially.

Harry bit his lips in a smile. He had seen evidence of that over brunch. Maria had almost fallen into a pit of despair when their middle child, Ethan, had managed to upend the soup they were serving all over himself.

"-But if you get him started on Quodpot, or Morgana forbid, homebrew beer. You're done for."

"Good to know," Harry replied, "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Blaise's own smile grew and he paused in walking. He pulled Harry's hand up towards him so that Harry was forced to step closer and into his embrace.

"So there'll be a next time? My family didn't scare you away?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. Hand on his chin.

"No, no, I don't think they did. Come to the Burrow with me tomorrow. You can have your own interrogation and we can compare notes."

Blaise chuckled and bent his head down towards him. Harry pressed up on the balls of his feet to reciprocate and they leisurely exchanged a slow and delicious kiss.

They were interrupted by a couple of childish exclaims of disgust.

"Eeew! Why are adults always kissing?" cried Isabella, Gabriella's eldest.

"Gross! Uncle Blaise! You were _supposed_ to be the cool one!" declared Ethan.

"Yeah!" came the varied agreements from the other children who had apparently come down to see what they were doing.

Harry stifled a laugh and met Blaise's eyes to see how he was going to handle this.

Blaise sighed and bent down on one knee, looking all of the children in the eye.

"Well, you see, when two people are falling in love. They sometimes want to show the other person just how much."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Did Blaise just say… Did he mean?

"By kissing?" Maria's eldest -and by extension Blaise's eldest nephew- Carter asked, scrunching his nose and face.

"Yep," Blaise said, the word popping from his lips.

"Then I don't _ever_ want to fall in love," declared Sebastian, with all the seriousness of a five-year-old.

The children all agreed before Luca explained why they were all down there looking for Blaise and Harry.

"Mum's got an an-anon-announce-ment! You has to come back up to the house now!"

Blaise straightened up, "Okay, you guys get a head start, Harry and I will race you. Second to last one back has to kiss the loser."

The kid's eyes all went wide and they scrambled to run back to the house. Almost knocking each other in their haste.

Blaise stood up chuckling to himself and turned to face Harry. Drawing up short when their eyes locked.

"Uh…"

Harry shuffled his feet, unsure as to what he should do now. Did he ignore what Blaise said? Did he address it? Did he run? Or throw Blaise to the ground in a heat of passion?

That last one might be unwise, he thought belatedly, remembering the company that had interrupted their earlier kiss. Remembering what their reactions had been to that. Remembering how good Blaise was with them. _What he had said._

His thoughts were stuck in a circular loop. He was stuck. Frozen.

And then Blaise moved.

He stepped towards Harry. Slowly. Cautiously. As if he was unsure if he would be received favourably. Harry frowned.

"Harry."

Even the way Blaise was saying his name was different. He was standing in front of him now and Harry had to crane his neck back to look at him properly.

"That might have slipped out a bit sooner than I had intended."

Harry didn't reply. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to _say?_ He cleared his throat reflexively.

"Oh. Right."

"I mean, we can pretend it didn't happen if you like," Blaise suggested tentatively, taking one of Harry's hands in his.

"Yeah. We could," agreed Harry.

Blaise flashed him a wan smile and made to lead them back to the house.

Harry stayed where he was, jerking Blaise to a halt when their arms became stretched between them.

Blaise looked back at him inquiringly.

"Or we don't."

Harry watched as Blaise's mouth began to quirk into a smile.

"Yeah?"

Harry smiled back and stepped forward, tilting his head and leaning up to bring himself level with Blaise. Placing his free hand on Blaise' shoulder to steady himself.

"Yeah."


	10. Revelations

Harry woke on a Monday morning and rolled over in bed. His gaze falling on the man beside him. It had been two weeks since that weekend when they had introduced each other to their families and there had been scant nights where they had gone to sleep without one another.

Harry had loved these last few weeks, getting the time to simply do as he pleased. To spend as much time as he wanted with the people he loved and was coming to love.

He had spent nearly the entirety of that time in Blaise's company. Helping him with the restaurant and going on dates. He had helped Blaise conduct interviews for those remaining positions, Blaise insisting his presence was a good thing. If they couldn't conduct themselves around someone of a celebrity status then he didn't want them working there. The restaurant would cater quite often to high end clientele and the service needed to match that.

They had managed to find the extra wait staff Blaise wanted, but the sous chef and maître d positions were still open. There had been a couple of chefs that Harry had thought would be great but Blaise had said no for some reason.

Harry sighed heavily. These last few weeks had been amazing, even with the late nights. But it was all at an end. He was due back in the office today. Seamus had only floo called twice in his absence. Though, Harry supposed only one really counted, the first time Seamus had flooed him, he and Blaise had been in a very compromising position on the living room rug. Harry had forgotten to close the floo. Seamus' eyes had bulged before he let out a wicked cackle and told Harry he'd ask Kingsley instead.

Harry shifted in the bed and placed a series of light kisses along Blaise's jaw, gently waking him up before he settled on his lips.

"Morning," Harry mumbled.

Blaise hummed and pulled Harry against him, "Good morning."

"I have to go."

"Stay."

Harry chuckled.

"You know I can't do that, Head Auror's can't be late."

Blaise smirked, "Perks of being a chef at a dinner service only restaurant."

Harry shoved his shoulder lightly as he clambered out of the blankets.

"We can't all be so lucky."

Blaise hummed non-committedly as he watched Harry pull out fresh clothes and robes to get ready for the day.

"Shall I swing by for lunch?"

Harry grinned at him, "That would be great."

He made his way back to the bed and leant down for another kiss. Blaise fisted one hand in the back of Harry's robes and yanking him down. Pinning Harry beneath him for a passion filled kiss.

Harry's lips felt bruised when they finally broke apart and the feeling of not wanting to return to work intensified.

"I'll see you later then," he said quietly.

"Of course," whispered Blaise, ghosting his lips over Harry's once more before letting him up.

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Harry made it into the office with just enough time to spare. He greeted Emmanuella and she left to get him coffee, telling him Seamus wouldn't be there for another half hour as he had an early morning meeting with the Minister.

He sat down on the edge of his seat at his desk and rested his hands on the surface in front of him. Glancing around at the piles of paperwork. There were stacks of field reports to go through, Auror wand reports, case files that he needed to update himself on and to add to increasing sense of doom, it was almost time for the yearly reviews.

He sat there, staring at the piles and mounds of paperwork and wondering where he had ever found the passion for it. He looked up as Emma walked in, mug in hand and a file in the other.

"I can't do this," he blurted out to her.

She raised one slim eyebrow at him, "Do what Auror Potter?"

He blinked, comprehending the words he had just spoken. Feeling the certainty of them within him.

"This," he said as he stood, gesturing to the piles of paperwork.

"Your job?" she asked.

He nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah, my job. I'm going to quit."

He expected her to scowl at him, of huff. Or for her to demand an explanation of him. Instead, she granted him one of her rare and blinding smiles.

She came over and opened the file, placing it on his desk. Harry looked at the single sheet of parchment inside and realised she had taken the liberty of writing up his resignation letter. All it needed was his signature. He lifted his gaze to give her a confused but grateful smile.

"I've been waiting for you to come to your senses. You've never loved this job and you deserve to be happy Mr Potter. What will you do?"

Harry thought for a moment, before it came to him. Hitting him so profoundly that his face broke into a dazzling smile.

"I'm going to be a chef."

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Harry stumbled out of the floo at Grimmauld. Quickly searching the house for Blaise. He was keyed up and jittery with excitement and the fluttering nerves inside his stomach that came from quitting your job and making a major life decision did not help at all.

The memory of Kingsley and Seamus' faces when he had interrupted their meeting to drop his immediate resignation on the Minister's desk was still fresh in his mind's eye.

He threw the box of things he had packed up from his office onto the couch and headed for the upper levels of his house.

"Blaise!" he called out as he thundered up the stairs.

He ducked his head into every room calling loudly before Kreacher popped up beside him.

"Mr Zabini is not here. He has gone out. Is Master needing something of Kreacher?" the old elf asked before muttering, "to be waking poor Kreacher so rudely."

"Oh, er- sorry Kreacher," Harry said sheepishly, "Do you know where he went? Did he go to the restaurant?"

"Kreacher does not know. Kreacher did not ask, as Kreacher was sleeping," the old elf said pointedly. Adding a glare for effect.

"Right, okay, sorry."

Harry headed back down the stairs and to the floo. The restaurant was the most likely place for Blaise to be after all.

He started walking through the greeting room as soon as his feet touched the ground. Ears alert and listening for signs of Blaise. He was likely in his office, now that all the furniture had arrived for it and he no longer had to use conjured tables.

Harry pushed open the door to see Blaise bent over a scroll of parchment. He looked up to see Harry, a smile immediately lighting up his face before he frowned in confusion.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry came over and planted his hands on the edge of Blaise's desk.

"I'm here to interview for the sous-chef position."

Blaise looked stunned.

"You are?"

"I know I don't have a lot of experience in a restaurant kitchen, but I'm a fantastic cook."

"You're also Head Auror." Blaise pointed out, though his lips were starting to pull into a smile.

"Not anymore," Harry replied, "I got into the office this morning, took one look at all of the boring reports on my desk and handed my resignation into Kingsley.

"Did you?" Blaise asked as he stood, making his way around the desk to stand next to Harry.

Harry twisted to meet him, "Yeah. I don't want a job I don't love. And I really think that doing this with you, would be the most rewarding thing I've ever done for myself."

"So, what you're saying," Blaise said with a smirk as he leant his hip against his desk, "Is that you want me for my restaurant."

Harry snorted, "No, you berk. I just, if you don't want me to, that's-,"

Harry broke off as he collected himself, he wanted this, but not because he didn't want to be an Auror anymore. Because it felt right. It felt like it was meant to happen.

"Look, do you remember when I told you that I wanted to own my own restaurant as a kid?"

Blaise nodded.

"I never told you why."

Harry pulled himself up to sit on the desk, needing to feel something solid.

"My Aunt and Uncle raised me to be their own personal slave. I used to do everything for them around the house. Cooked, cleaned, the gardening, you name it. And when I didn't do something to their satisfaction, I was punished for it. Either locked in my cupboard, or I went without food." Harry waved his hand in 'and so on' gesture. "But see the thing is, when I was in the kitchen -and once they knew I wouldn't burn it down- they let me do whatever I wanted and they left me alone. It was the one place I got to be myself. I was even allowed to tape cooking shows to watch when they all went to bed."

Harry sighed, "and I used to dream of having my kitchen, of cooking whatever I wanted, and to have people PAY me to do it. For people to enjoy it so much they come back time and time again." Harry reddened a little at his next thought but barrelled on, "and as a kid, and before discovering the, you know, whole gay thing, I thought that I could do it with a wife by my side and we'd be, you know, happy or whatever."

He stared at his knees for a moment as silence overtook them. But when he felt Blaise's hand on his, he looked up into his eyes.

"One of the reasons I've held off so long on a decision about my co-chef, is because I had that same dream as a kid. That I would run this place with someone I cared about."

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

Blaise nodded and stepped closer to Harry. A smile on his lips as he pressed them to Harry's.

"Yeah."


End file.
